Lonely
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: Robin stays up waiting for Zoro to come home, reflecting on past Christmases and their relationship. Fluff to the max. :3 Rated T for language only. Message me if you want a oneshot!


**~For ZoRoLover who told me this didn't have to have any sex in it**. **I gotta admit, it was kind of a relief to write some fluff after ALL THE SEX. It's also a Christmas one. :D ZoxRo FTW. Don't own One Piece.~**

**LONELY**

Snow came down in the big fat fluffy flakes that promised icy roads and children's fun. It had been a dry winter up until December and, of course, that's when Zoro had decided to come stay with her.

Robin stared out the window of her home, the large windows giving her a picturesque view of the lane. The trees curved over the road, laden down with heavy loads of snow as it fell, the forest surrounding her place giving her a sense of seclusion. She folded her arms, wrapped in a long purple sweater with dark blue jeans. She was worried. He said he'd be here fifteen minutes ago. She knew he got lost, but he was in a cab for Chrissake. How do you get lost when someone else is driving you? She sighed, lifting up a finger and tracing a frowny face on the humidity that had gathered on her window. She half way smiled at her small act of childishness, turning away and heading for the kitchen.

Her house was grandiose, to say the least. It was only one level, yet way too much for one person. She stared at the decorated living room, rubbing her arms for warmth though her house always stayed 70 degrees. It was immaculate, with purple and gold store bought things and a tree all light up with expensive ornaments that she would use the next year and the year after that. Christmas to her seemed a little redundant. With no family to speak of and hardly any friends, she spent it by herself every year, the presents under the tree sparse and her entire house too empty.

She turned away, rubbing her arms again as she walked towards her coffee maker, intent on staying up until he came. It was already ten o-clock. Had it really been a half an hour since he said he would be here? She had tried calling his phone but it was turned off.

Maybe he wasn't coming.

The thought made Robin stand still for a moment, reeling under the sheer implications this fabricated reality brought up. If he wasn't coming then that meant…

Zoro didn't love her anymore.

She felt the pinpricks of tears coming to her eyes and she swallowed thickly trying to put it out of her head. Fine, if he wasn't coming. She had work to do.

*DIVIDER*

Zoro saw her house finally come into view, a beacon of relief in a dark wintery hell. He exhaled as he pulled up, wondering if she was upset. He checked the clock. Damn. One in the morning. She was going to be upset. He got out of the car, grabbing his duffle bag and throwing it over his shoulder. There was a pause as he saw the door opening and her dark figure standing in the light that was thrown out on the ground. He smiled uneasily. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey you." He walked up the steps. "Sorry I'm – "

"Three and a half hours late?" Robin said darkly. There were lines under her eyes. She'd staid up this entire time, just to make sure he made it. She had her arms folded against the chill, but she didn't move an inch, barring the doorway in order to get answers.

He stopped in front of her, giving her a once over. The way her chin was set, the flashing darkness in her eyes…yeah, she was mad alright. He rubbed the back of his head, frowning. "Robin, I'm sorry. I got caught up at work and I got lost-"

She smiled, but it was a hard smile that almost made him shiver. "Of course. Work." She stepped inside, not bothering to look back to see if he followed.

He did, throwing his duffle bag in the side room. "Robin, what the hell?"

"You turned your phone off!" She said, going straight for Mr. Coffee. "You turned your phone off, left me wondering for _three and a half hours_ where the fuck you were and you don't expect me to be pissed at you?"

"No, I don't!"

The cup she had in her hands shattered as she slammed it on the counter, shards flying everywhere. "I don't want to be alone anymore!" She yelled in his face, feeling tears start to fall down her face. She couldn't stop them and didn't try. She was tired and hurt and she felt more lonely then she ever had in her life. She hated the fact that she depended on him for a lot of her happiness. Who was he that he was so special to her? Just some guy she had met and fallen in love with.

Zoro didn't make a move to console her. He gave her a concerned and confused look. "…what?"

She rubbed her eyes on her sleeve, smearing the mascara she had put on today. She sniffed. "I'm…I'm tired of being alone all the time…I thought I could have something with you…that you'd take that away…" She put both her hands to her face, consumed by an uncontrollable sadness as she sobbed in her kitchen. She hated this. She promised herself that she wouldn't show any vulnerabilities. That was who she was. Nico Robin: Cut throat executive who could care less if you didn't have another job lined up and four starving children. She'd fire you anyway. Yet here she was, begging some man to stay and not leave her.

After a considerable amount of time, Zoro wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on top of hers. "You are the most goddamn confusing woman there is." He grumbled. "But I get it."

She pulled her hands away from her face, listening as he talked to her.

"You're scared that you'll always be alone. I get that. I do. But you don't need to worry anymore. I may be the most inconsiderate bastard you have ever met but…I'll be there. Late. Cause I got lost." He smiled as this drew out a small laugh from her. "So stop freaking out on me, huh? I don't know what to do when you're…puddle-y."

"That's not a word."

"Is too. And it describes this perfectly."

"It's still not a word." She insisted but wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"I noticed." He said dryly and she laughed again, pulling her head up. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, his face serious. "You good?"

"Yes." She smiled and kissed him, feeling better then she had in ages.

Maybe this would be a Christmas she would enjoy.


End file.
